deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UTF/One Minute Melee: Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash
Two fighters! 60 seconds! No research! One Minute Melee Rainbow Dash flew around the skies, performing some tricks. However, this was put to a stop when a blue ball attacked her, sending her crashing to the ground. Fortunately, she wasn't too high in the air and wasn't hurt much. Besides, she took worst before. When she got up, she saw a familiar blue hedgehog. Rainbow Dash: Sonic? What the buck was that for!? However upon closer inspection, Rainbow Dash realize that he looked taller than usual. His color looked off. And more... robotic. Mecha Sonic: Sonic detected. Exterminate. Rainbow Dash quickly realize that the attacker was not Sonic but rather some sort of imposter and quickly got into her battlestand. Nobody blink Fight! 60! Rainbow Dash was about to fly towards Mecha Sonic to give him a beatdown when he disappeared. Rainbow Dash: What the? Rainbow Dash looked around her before a blue circle formed around her. Rainbow Dash: Oh, this trick? I've done this plenty of times. You just gotta do this... Rainbow Dash struck a hoof out. Mecha Sonic looked at her weird before he realized what she did. 50! While Mecha Sonic was fast, he wasn't fast enough to stop himself from tripping over Rainbow Dash's hoof. He fell down head first. Rainbow Dash laughed upon seeing it. Rainbow Dash: Ah, works every time. Now just laid now so I can get Sonic. However, her plan quickly proved ineffective when Mecha Sonic got up. Rainbow Dash: Oh, you want to do this the hard way!? We'll do this the hard way! 40! Rainbow Dash quickly flew towards Mecha Sonic and threw him around. Eventually, Mecha Sonic was thrown though a wall of a building. Rainbow Dash: Had enough? Mecha Sonic quickly got up, quite damaged but still fine overall. Mecha Sonic: Must not fail again. Must exterminate. 30! Mecha Sonic sped towards Rainbow Dash, who was caught off guard, and tackled her, knocking her down. Once she was vulnerable, Mecha Sonic charged up a spin dash and hit Rainbow Dash with it. Rainbow Dash was knocked back into another building by the spin dash. She struggled to stand up but managed to do it, relatively fine. In a blue colored flash, Mecha Sonic appeared in front of the pony. 20! Mecha Sonic was going to finish his opponent when Rainbow Dash jumped into the air and came down back hoof first. The hoof hit Mecha Sonic's head and seemed to damaged the robot's programming. Rainbow Dash: I'm a black belt in karate, y'know. 10! Rainbow Dash chuckled for a while. Rainbow Dash: Well, that was fun. But now, I'll going to finish this. Rainbow Dash flew towards the sky and after a while, she flew back towards the building. Faster and faster until she came down like a wrecking ball and cause a nuclear-like explosion. KO! Upon hearing a explosion, Sonic rushed towards the the cause. Sonic looked at the destroyed building before something started to moved below the debris. Sonic was ready to fight before he saw Rainbow Dash. Sonic: Rainbow Dash? What happened? Rainbow Dash: It's a long story. Rainbow Dash thought about something before she spoke again. Rainbow Dash: Actually, I think it all happened in a minute. Also, am I that similar to you? Because a robot of you just mistook me as you. Sonic looked at her weird. ---- This melee's winner is... Rainbow Dash. Category:Blog posts